


Christmas Ornaments

by Nibble



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angry Kylo Ren, Balcony Scene, Boyfriends, Cat BB-8, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, M/M, Reylo - Freeform, Romeo and Juliet References, even less reylux, mentions of kylux, reylux tropesgiving 2016, tiny Reyux
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:46:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8738839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nibble/pseuds/Nibble
Summary: Rey is invited to Finn & Poe's Christmas party at the Organa mansion.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alania/gifts).



> This is the first thing I have ever written for A03, finished amidst exams, SO I AM SO SORRY FOR HOW BAD IT IS!!!!  
> prompt: modern day Romeo and Juliet  
> the prompt was taken so loosely it's not even funny. There's a balcony (fire escape) so I'm running with it.  
> More apologies

Rey was drenched. Completely and utterly drenched. Droplets raced from her rat tailed hair to the ground. A comical puddle forming around her trainers that squeaked against the opulent kitchen floor. This place was fancy. Marble counter tops, real wooden floor, not like the cheap nasty lino in her cramped apartment. It screamed indulgence in here, everything down to the expensive napkins she could spot littering the central island.  
She was cold, shivering and shaking under the orange glow of the lights having just entered into shelter from the dark downpour of outside. The heating was turned up obnoxiously high, she felt it almost knock her out when opening the door. Her skin itched and tingled at the contrast in temperature, nose and ears singed pink from the wind. She grabbed her rattled hair and twisted the excess from it, splashing onto her wind-breaker and then picked up her backpack she had put down, clutching it to her chest. 

"Hey," she smiled through her chattering teeth ,"I made it". 

Poe was miserably trying to convey excitement at her arrival but failing dismally. She was getting sympathetic half smiles as he looked up and down her drowned body several times. To think that she had made an extra effort to look presentable tonight. Blow drying her hair with her centuries old hair-dryer, carefully making it silky smooth instead of scraping it back into buns as she usually did. She even took a trip into the city to have her face primped, pulled and plastered by the wickedly sweet make-up counter girls. She had felt so bad taking the free sample lesson that she had bought one tiny mascara from what she assumed was a woman in her mid-twenties and not an exotic creature about to fly using only her thick tarred eyelashes. Mascara that was now half way down her face. All that preparation for nothing because she hadn't accounted for the freak weather. 

“Hey, sweet pea” Poe smirked “how....um...how’d you get here?”

She blushed. Embarrassment crept up around from the back of her neck, past her jaw and settled under her chin. She felt like she was almost choking on it.

“I walked”. 

Poe coughed his drink and spluttered, “that’s almost an hour’s walk from your place!” 

She mumbled into her chest something about “no money for a taxi” and “needed to pick up wine”. She smiled meekly and wiggled the backpack, the bottles clinking inside. She lowered it back to floor, realization that she was pretty pathetic right now sinking in. Poe grabbed her by the upper arms and pulled her into a pitying hug and pressed a kiss to the top of her head, probably getting damp in the process. 

“Honey, there’s alcohol here. The Organas certainly don’t scrimp on a party”

Rey rolled her eyes and gestured around her. 

“I can see that now” she laughed, starting to feel more at ease, pulling away and fidgeting with her outfit.

Poe was a smooth guy. Ruggedly gorgeous, black curls and skin like mocha ice cream. The type of person who looked you in the eye when you were talking and listened to everything you had to say and spoke like it actually really mattered to him. Effortlessly charming. Rey was not blessed with such easy social graces. Poe could quite easily be the type of person she hated if he didn't have her wrapped around his little finger. Plus he was a good influence on Finn.

“REY!”

The man himself tumbled down the last few steps from whatever grandeur levels awaited above. Righted and up straight he now clambered towards her and circled both his muscled arms around her neck and squeezed. He pounced backwards.

“Peanut, you're soaked!” 

Finn fussed over Rey and made a grab for her hands, supporting them in his own. His were warm and encompassing, hers looked like those on a porcelain doll about to snap if not handled daintily.

“Yeah well, it is raining outside, dummy” her face crinkling upwards because her mood was improving dramatically. 

Once upon a time she had thought his feelings for her dipped into more than just friends but Finn was just a tactile and touchy feely kind of guy and had clearly been taking advantage of the free alcohol that was provided. He let her go but not without planting a sloppy kiss to her cracked lips.  
He suddenly sprang into action, head whipping back and forth looking for any means to fix Rey in the gigantic open plan kitchen. Scuttling from one cupboard to the next revealing kitchen appliance after kitchen appliance but none held the magical cure for Rey's predicament. Not unless she wanted to get dry by using an electric whisk.

“Who doesn't even have a towel in a kitchen like this!!”

Finn dove easily into panic, purely because he was such an attentive friend. Her best friend.  
She had first met him sulking in a booth at Maz's cafe, abandonment and terror pouring off him in waves and everyone within 10 metres was getting hit by his emotional tsunami of sighs, "oh god"s and "what am I going to do?"s  
Rey had a soft spot for a damsel in distress. That's why she now had a fat ginger tabby living in her bedroom taking up the whole window seat. BB-8 was anything but overweight when she used to pilch Maz's bins. All bones and lanky limbs. She took her in none the less despite her pilfering nature because Rey knew all too well what is was like to grow up hungry.

“I've seen those eyes before" 

Maz loomed behind Rey, speaking in that annoyingly ominous voice when she was about to impart some I've-lived-through-some-shit wisdom. She patted Rey's hip and gestured at Finn. 

"Oh yeah, where?” Rey wiped down a surface then signed, “Oh let me guess...”

“You”

“...me”

She placed the dirty cleaning rag back under the counter, ready to head home after a long morning shift. 

"You know what to do then" the cartoonishly short, overly tanned pensioner pronounced and poked her glasses back up her short nose and smiled a knowing smile. She pushed Rey out from behind the till and into the cafe.

“Be nice”

“I'm always nice!” Rey protested.

“mmmmhmmmm” Maz mumbled and ambled slowly back into the kitchen. 

That day ended with Finn hiking two suitcases up flights of stairs and onto Rey's sofa. He went quickly from the new stray to the permanent lump that she cradled into while watching movies when they couldn't afford to heat the place, which was often. She picked up extra shifts at Maz's until Finn could find a stable job, feeding them leftovers from the café's kitchen.  
When Rey had rescued him, Finn had just quit a job on the other side of the city working for the First Order.  
Rey had heard of them. The First Order was the brainchild of a Mr Andrew Snoke, who owned a conglomerate of private correctional facilities all across the country but was based here in the city. He was a very religious man who had a heavy band of followers, all known for their very strong views.  
Finn never told her what he did exactly for TFO but she knew better than to ask. One of her many foster parents had been one of said followers. Not the first or last home she had run away from. 

Finn managed to wrangle himself a job doing field work for a local campaign. Luckily for him a very grateful communications director for the new potential mayor, Leah Organa, thanked him for returning his leather jacket by giving him a job. The owner happened to be Poe, who Rey was almost 98.76% sure he deliberately left his jacket in Maz's while ordering his twice daily black coffees so that Finn would have to come by the campaign office.  
They soon had more than half the rent each so they up and moved themselves out of their hell hole to a less-of-a-hell-hole place that at least had two bedrooms and enough space for BB-8 to have her own window seat. 

Months along the line and Rey stood in the kitchen of the Organa household, the location of the boy's office Christmas party. Soaked to the bone and horrifically under dressed. She had seriously under estimated the use of the word 'mansion' from the invite and had no one to advise her at home. Both men had arrived straight from work, hence the harrowing journey alone to get here. 

“Come on” Poe winked dramatically, “I'm sure there's a bedroom not in use in this place, probably several. We can dry you out and I'm sure Jessica brought a spare outfit”.

She was quickly whisked up the stairs into an affluent hallway housing the biggest Christmas tree Rey had ever seen. Sprinkled with a star system of lights and delicate ornaments that, if everyone else here was as merry as Finn currently was, by the end of the night there would be far fewer to count. Staff were still arriving, removing their winter coats revealing dresses and suits that definitely cost more than Rey and Finn's rent. They filtered into an impressive lounge area where she spotted where the flowing drink was being served.  
Poe grabbed her hand and darted expertly through the throng and locked on to a very striking girl with creamy white skin and shimmery jet black hair.

“Miss Pava”

“Mr Dameron” the girl turned in a figure hugging devilish red jumpsuit with lips to match.

“Rey here, our friend who is not a homeless person despite her appearance unfortunately got caught in the rain. Although I have seen the rest of her wardrobe and it's not much better than this”

“Hey!!” she smacked him with her backpack, bottles clashing. 

Jessica raked over Rey with a critiquing eye.

“Top floor, third door down to the right. I got ready in a random bedroom and my stuff is in there. Put her in the black. She has the legs” 

Poe and Finn had her up the stairs before she could even mutter a thank you.  
Not a minute later she was through a door and in a bedroom with plain black sheets covering what she could only guess was a quadruple king sized bed. All along the walls there was evidence of posters that had once decorated almost every wall space in the room, greasy blue tack marks left behind.  
She removed her make-up and stripped off her jacket and jumper. Poe ruffled in Jessica's toiletry bag and placed two items in her hand.

“This it?” she questioned.

“Yes. Just lipstick and mascara, none of that other crap”

That worked for her. Finn had left while she applied and returned with a flute of wine for Rey. She took a large gulp, finishing the glass. She needed it after her tremulous journey up until this point. Finn chuckled and supplied her with his glass as well.  
The dress she was borrowing for the night was laid out on the bed. Long sleeved, black velvet crossing over in the back so that a long line to her waist would be exposed.

“erm....I'm not really sure that's very...me” she gulped.

Rey preferred baggy t-shirts, loose trousers and over sized jumpers. Basically anything that wasn't fitting and this dress would leave her no where to hide.  
Finn threw the dress into her arms and opened the door to an en-suite.

“Put it on so that we can go party. You'll look amazing Peanut don't worr.....” 

A crash resounded from downstairs. 

The three looked from the door to each other and back to the door again. Indistinguishable shouts met theirs ears and her friends both stiffened. 

“We should probably go check what that was. I promised Leah no ornaments would be damaged in the making of this party”

Poe made towards the door motioning for Finn to follow. He obliged willingly and practically bounced out onto the landing.  
Her best friend had the love sick puppy look bad. 

“I think there's a hair-dyer under the sink. Come meet us down stairs when you're ready”

They disappeared together as she entered the bathroom, placing the dress on the counter. She surveyed herself in the mirror, bright lips and plain eyes lost in a field of freckles. She stripped completely to her underwear and pulled the tight material over her head. It was the right size at least but the length barely met her mid thigh. She yearned to yank the hem down but she was conscious it was not hers to stretch and potentially ruin. Grabbing the dryer from under the sink she made headway on her hair, forcing it into what could be perceived as natural waves.  
A second inspection proved that Jessica was in fact right. Rey had the legs for this dress but as she turned she could see her old, fraying bra in the wide expanse of her back that was available for view. In a rare moment of confidence she downed the rest of Finn's wine and reached behind and unhooked the clasp, pulling her bra out from one of the sleeves. She grinned, the alcohol beginning the gentle buzz in her head. The bathroom floor was arctic but already she felt more human. She pulled on her trainers, balled up her undergarment opened the door and threw it into the empty room onto the bed.

Well, she though it would land there.

Instead it flew right into the face of a stranger. A brick wall of chest muscle that she walked full force into and rebounded off.  
Rey took a few steps back and steadied herself before looking up....and up again until she was faced with whomever she just essentially assaulted.  
A wide eyed, confused person with possibly the most pillowy lips she had ever seen exist on a man, so plump she could fall asleep on them, stood cemented in place. Not wavering even slightly after Rey practically ran into him. She presumed that task would be like moving a mountain, a mountain made entirely of pouting broodiness. The stranger lifted her bra off from around his shoulder, clenched it in his fist and thrust it at her.

“What are you doing in here?” his voice bounced off the tiled walls.

This guy was not afraid of being intimidating, throwing her bra back at her with force. She scrambled to catch it. The embarrassment from earlier was returning, radiating from deep within her lower stomach and blasting outwards from insanely red cheeks.

“I.....uh....I...I was getting changed” 

Rey gulped. The sound resonating, audible enough for them both to hear.

A moment of silence passed between them. His immediate good looks were replaced with a stony faced grimace.

“I can see that” he replied curtly “I meant why are you in here? In here specifically. In my bathroom”.

She looked around idiotically, as if she expected their to be a name tag on the mirror or shower curtain. He huffed loudly, staring her down with brown eyes ablaze with anger. Starting to feel like a trapped animal being cornered, preparing for its inevitable death, she scooted around his overwhelming mass and into the bedroom. She was getting the feeling she had already overstayed her welcome. His eyes followed her suspiciously, shifting in the doorway as Rey made her way to the other side of the room towards the exit.

“I'm sorry, it was just a random bedroom and I was only hear to get dry. I was just about to leave anyways”

He walked to the top of the bed in what she imagined was one seriously long stride. Obviously unsatisfied with her answer, he now inspected the pile of Jessica's things on the bedside cabinet. He picked up the patent toiletry bag, contemplated it silently and hauled that at her as well over the bed, a variety of items spilling out over the smooth sheets.

“Take this junk with you while you're at it”

Rey was rooted in gob smacked silence as the rest of Jessica's clothes and shoes came tumbling across the room also.

“You can't just barge into to someone else's space and leave it in a tip”

Rey's redness was quickly boiling from embarrassment to anger. Frustration at being spoken to how many customers in the cafe spoke to her everyday. Who did this guy think he was? At least here she didn't have to put up with bratty behaviour for a tip. She had never met someone so instantly aggressive in her life. For a brief moment she thought about leaving and returning to her friends but something about him was perplexing her. She had this sickening feeling of familiarity as if she had met this arrogant clod before. 

“Hey asshole!” she marched back around the other side of the bed “I'm not the one who barged in, you are. Plus you're the one damaging other people's stuff. This isn't even mine!”

He rolled his eyes for full effect as he waved her off with a sigh, preoccupied with the contents of the cabinet, clearly done with their encounter. She picked up a make-up brush that had rolled onto the floor and directed it at the back of his head. 

It was as if he turned in slow motion and Rey would have bet her life in that moment that steam was rising off of him.

“Did you just.....hit me?”

He spoke through clenched teeth. Time seemed to stop in that moment. 

Oh shit.

“No, I threw something at you. Like you did to me” she stepped backwards towards the door, “All I did was come in here to get dry and change. It wasn't like I snooping through your stuff. Look, I've had a shitty night so far and you certainly aren't helping by abusing me. If this really is your room then you must be the party's host-”

“I'm not the host”

She faltered momentarily.

“Well you must live here then and you're certainly not being very accommodating!! You could have just politely asked me to leave without being such a dick abou-”

Rey lost her footing and fell backwards over a stray stiletto heel.

Just as she was certain she was adding cracked head to her list of 'bad things to happen to Rey today' a large hand grabbed her wrist.  
Aggressive asshole man had made it across the room with his stupidly long legs in enough time to save her from falling, placing his other hand on her waist to affirm her balance.  
It wasn't obvious at first because it was far from a lightening bolt moment but the longer he held onto her, the more her skin thrummed. A whisper at first, but when what felt like aeons had past, it then developed into a full on humming.  
His face was so much more stunning close up. He was all darkness. Dark feathery hair, obscenely long dark eyelashes for a guy, dark moles sprinkled all over his face and threatening dark eyes. Even his height was creating a dark towering shadow over her.

“uh.....thanks” she breathed, unsure he even heard it was so quiet.

“you're welcome”

_shit_

He was so close she could smell his aftershave. She felt unnaturally drawn to move closer to catch the scent exactly. Something Citrus.  
She could just about taste the sweetness on his breath as he exhaled drawing her closer using the hand on her waist.

Kissing someone she had just met was not Rey's typical style but she was doing just that. Lips so full they felt bruised crashed down on her own, effortlessly smooth. He kissed like he spoke. Aggressively. He pulled her bottom lip in between his teeth and nibbled granting him access to her open mouth. He pulled her closer to his body, lifting her, grasping her to him just as his tongue lightly caressed hers. It had been so long since she had been wrapped up in someone like this. She moaned loudly. She pressed in further, arms snaking around his neck. She broke away slightly to breathe and when she returned the angle can't have been right. Their teeth clashed together, the vibration travelling into her skull. Aggressive. Far too aggressive. 

She forced him away with straightened arms, her trainers landing on the floor with a thump of finality. She was shocked and dumbfounded at her own stupidity. He was a stranger. A stranger who unprovoked had thrown a make-up bag at her head. 

“Urgh, get off me” she spat.

“I'm not touching you” he replied stonily.

She stamped her foot like a toddler and spun on her heel and raced away as fast as she possibly could without recreating any more potential falls. What had she just done!  
She shivered, shaking all thoughts from her foggy brain. Alcohol was her prerogative now but she had a sickening feeling that even if she could swim into straight vodka it would not be enough to erase the memories she had just created.  
She didn't even know his name!  
People were dispersed throughout the whole building evidently from the chatter coming from every direction she turned and what felt like an eternity later she found Poe and Finn, heads close together, deep in conversation. Out of the corner of Finn's eye he spotted her, the confusion plastered across his face hard to ignore. Poe followed his line of sight and erupted into howls of laughter. She still had her bra in her fist and knew without even looking that her lipstick was smeared across her chin.

“Make a friend on your way here, peanut?”

“Bit early for party favours, is it not?” 

Rey would never hear the end of this. 

 

*****

The back patio was glittering with frost, twinkling because the sky was finally clear and the moon was high and opalescent. Rey raised her head. The longer you looked up the more stars you began to see, layer upon layer revealing itself. The gardens surrounding the property were preened to perfection, blending into the part of the countryside that Rey had the ill fortune to be in tonight.  
Luckily she didn't catch sight of her tryst from earlier but escaping Finn and Poe's teasing had been a mission that culminated in her finally avoiding them outside where she knew it would be deserted at this time of night. No party goer willing to brave the cold, even though no drink was as delicious as gulping in lungfuls of fresh winter air. Several thick pillars lined the entrance to the garden, leaning against one Rey wished she could go home. She knew no one here and anyone that did talk to her only droned on about politics. If Leah Organa, who was not in attendance at her own party, actually did shit gold like her employees made out, she could quite understand how she could afford all this luxury now. Alas, she could not leave now because Finn was paying her fare home but she could indulge in some alone time while she waited.

“Want a smoke?”

A tiny yelp escaped Rey's mouth. She turned so quickly her neck cracked. She strained to see who had spoken in the darkness of the overhang. A chair screeched unpleasantly against the stone. Shoes clacked towards her, echoing in the silence, the light uncovering fluorescent orange hair. Obviously there was a person wearing the shoes and under the hair a face so pretty it hurt.  
Rey never thought her stomach would drop at the prospect of running into another handsome man but she already smelled trouble. Although that could also be the smoke that funneled from his nostrils, wafting around them as he settled against the pillar next to her. 

“smoke?” he asked again, holding out a metal case lined with cigarettes. 

She was surprised that his cheekbones couldn't cut through the fog encompassing them as he pulled another drag from the dying butt. She regarded him carefully.

“I don't smoke”

“Neither do I” he quipped back still holding out the case. 

He raised one eyebrow playfully at her, daring her. When she still hadn't accepted he used his forefinger and thumb to pull one eloquently out for her.

“Always pays to be a little bit naughty” a smirk toying at the corners of his mouth. 

Tonight Rey just couldn't help herself as she plucked it from him and allowed him to strike a match to light it. The end glowed brightly, a tiny beacon in the night. She dragged in heavily, allowing the smoke to fill her up completely. The nicotine rush was heaven, lulling her body from feeling the glacial weather. She turned her head to face yet another strange encounter. 

“Thanks....”

“Hux”

“Hux. No first name?”

“Just Hux”  
The air hung silently between them, smoke drifting lazily upwards. A transparent curtain between them and the stars. She could see him openly staring at her from the corner of her eye, refusing to carry on any further conversation.

“Here with anyone?” she supplied desperately as she was beginning to feel awkward.

Hux narrowed his eyes, lopsided smile appearing. Maybe it was the alcohol but Rey was painfully attracted to this statuesque guy with long lean fingers, dressed head to toe in black that only made his hair stand out more than it already did in contrast. He simpered, catching her looking.

“My boyfriend” Hux stated “we're gatecrashing actually”

Rey's face must have visibly fallen because the man, who was not interested in her and never was, snickered. 

“I better go find him. He's probably causing trouble” He flicked the end of his cigarette into the open grass, a shooting star across her vision “and I'm not in the punishing mood tonight”

He regarded her silently, his mouth twitched as if he had a thought on the edge of his lips but he thought against vocalizing it. He sidestepped closer. Hux ran his finger tips across the bridge of Rey's nose and across her cheek where her freckles culminated most, so gently he left her frozen in place. 

“See you later, Sunshine”

She let go of the breath she had been holding and watched him saunter away back towards the house. She put out the smoke with her heel.

“It's not like I've never heard that one before” she called after him.

He turned with his hand on the door, his long wool coat billowing, an unnatural puzzled expression forming. 

“and I'll pretend I know what you mean by that”

Then he was gone. Rey banged the back of her head against the pillar when she realized. She didn't actually give him her name. _Idiot._

When Rey returned inside only minutes later, her numb legs appreciated that the heating was still on in the early hours of the morning. Expecting the party to have finally teetered out, she groaned to discover a substantial number of people crowding in the hallway. She heard shouts. Evidently a commotion was occurring. She pushed towards where she could see Finn through a crowd of the campaign staff. His face was ashen. In the entrance way was Poe, brimming with anger, tightly holding the arm of her dark stranger from early in the night. 

“This is my home, I can come and go as I please” his voice dripping with pent up rage. He looked as if he was seriously considering hitting Poe.

“You gave up that right when you left, _Ben_ , or whatever you call yourself now”

Rey would not be provoking Ben if she were him. He was just under half a foot taller and far wider. He snatched back his arm with minimal exertion. Someone was trying to guide him outside, the lights of a taxi visible and she thought she caught a glance of brightly coloured hair. He raised his fist slightly as if preparing to strike but his companion dragged him away.  
As the crowd dispersed and the tension dissipated, Rey tugged on Finn's arm.

“Finn. Finn, you okay?” she brought him back to reality and his eyes focused on hers. 

He still looked shell shocked when Poe hurried to their side. Everywhere you could stand, there was a brittle crunch, an ornamental graveyard. The Christmas tree battered and askew, a reminder of what Poe could be right now if he had pursued a fight.

“That was my old boss” Finn admitted finally, gulping down the rest of his drink “

“What?”

Finn nervously laughed, “ Hux. He basically runs TFO for Snoke. The guy leaving with Kylo”

Rey was tired. Her head throbbed and she couldn't keep up with what was going on. Not the drama or the names. Although She did know one thing.  
Rey had fucked up. 

*****

Rey and BB-8 sat on the window seat, overlooking the fire escape, silently judging and people watching. The Italian restaurant opposite had recently opened with pleathery red booths and chequerboard lino. It was the perfect place to watch first dates go badly and families with toddlers throwing spaghetti.  
Weeks had gone by since the notorious party at the Organa mansion and more of the story had been pieced together. Bits from Finn. Bits from Poe. All a huge mess.  
She had figured out that:  
Ben/Kylo= Leah's estranged son  
Hux/Finn's ex boss = Kylo's boyfriend  
Hux + Rey + Kylo = the huge mess part.  
She had kept extremely tight lipped about her endeavours that night, feigning alcoholic amnesia to her best friend.

The restaurants lights flipped out, signalling closing and her bed time. She was stretching her arms, groaning, when a pebble hit the window sending BB-8 mewling out of the room, clawing Rey as she went. Another pebble struck, leaving a mark. She pushed the window wide open and clambered onto the metal fire escape a thread of profanities ready to spill when she looked down and saw the culprits.  
Hux and Kylo leant innocently against an expensive looking black car, Kylo clutching the pebbles and readying to throw another. Hux lowered his arm.

“Hey sunshine”

She scowled. Finn was out at Poe's luckily but she really did not need this right now. She was tired and she could swear it was about to rain.

“How do you know where I live?” concern twinging her voice. 

She could see the smirk from here. He didn't answer her question, which she thought was particularly alarming. 

“Kylo told me what happened” Hux shouted up.  
Panic pooled in her belly. She suddenly thought they were here to confront her about kissing someone else's boyfriend. She was already edging back towards the open window. 

“He's here to apologize for his tantrum. Apparently things were thrown”

Rey was perplexed at the two men below her. She had no clue what was going on. Calling the police crept into her mind but she brushed it away.

“You could have called. A text. A hamper” she yelled downwards “Anything other than turning up here. You do realise who my room-mate is? Who his boss is? Who your boss is?”

“Hence the pebbles and not the buzzer. Hux just wanted to meet you again” Kylo bellowed, getting straight to the point.

“Stop ruining my balcony moment idiot. This was supposed to be dramatic”

“It's not dramatic or cute. She thinks its creepy like I told you she would”

Rey watched the couple bicker on the pavement. It was a lot harder to hear when their faces weren't turned upwards towards her. She was definitely crazy and would 100% regret this but she wrapped her cardigan closer around her body and braced herself and started climbing down the fire escape. This was the most exciting and random thing to happen to her probably ever. This just couldn't compare to Maz's cafe or movies on the sofa with Finn. If she went back inside, she might never know how insane these two actually were.  
Rain had slicked the handle bars of the ladder most of the way down and she faltered on the last few steps.  
Strong hands caught her before she fell.

“Hi” she coughed out, winded from Kylo grabbing her middle.

Her light brown eyes stared into his dark ones, transfixed. Citrus wafting into her nose. Someone cleared their throat.

“I believe we are due an introduction” Hux still leaning against the car, waiting patiently.

She righted herself and wiped her hands on her thighs.

“It's....um...Rey” she stammered out.

“Kylo”

Finally satisfied, Hux patted the hood.

“So, umRey, want to go for a ride?”

**Author's Note:**

> https://eblair94.tumblr.com/  
> A massive tumblr noob so please come say hi :)
> 
> Rey's dress from the party if anyone was wondering.  
> http://www.asos.com/asos-tall/asos-tall-velvet-wrap-back-long-sleeve-mini-dress/prd/7087672?iid=7087672&affid=14173&channelref=product%20search&mk=abc&currencyid=1&gclid=CjwKEAiAmo_CBRC9qbGQssjqi28SJABYTgZxNc2siwlOJ316K_bk8RH2fNRL-A9gI3U6Xi5w1NK2RBoCdc7w_wcB


End file.
